Amor a 1038º vista
by mariel85
Summary: Capitulo final. J/L
1. A orillas del lago

Ningún personaje me pertenece, etc., etc. … Ya saben lo demás.

Amor a 1038º vista

Jodido Calor! Jodido Sol! Jodido James Potter!

Aquel sábado había amanecido muy caluroso, y como sus Timos ya habían finalizado hacia una semana, Lily decidió que luego del desayuno bajaría hasta el lago a mojarse los pies en el agua.

Estaba terminando, cuando el grupo de 5º de Slytherin entró en el Gran Salón, entre ellos, Quejicus. Era increíble la facilidad con que había comenzado a llamarlo con el apodo que usaban los Merodeadores para con él.

Se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a los jardines, no aguantaba estar en la misma habitación que él por mucho tiempo, ni siquiera si esa habitación era del tamaño del Gran Salón.

Un día hacia el final de los exámenes se habían peleado definitivamente, ya no había forma de reconciliarse, sus amigas llevaban años diciéndole lo que Snape en realidad era, y hasta ahora les había dado la razón. En un principio eran los mejores amigos, él le había mostrado lo que era la magia a través de sus palabras y de sus historias, al llegar a Hogwarts todo había cambiado, estaban separados, en diferentes casas, aunque su amistad seguía intacta. Pero a medida que pasaban los años Snape le demostraba con hechos que se iba volviendo mas siniestro y diferente al niño que ella conocía, sin embargo lo justificaba, a pesar de que esos hechos ya no tenían excusas. Fue muy duro oír la realidad de la propia boca de Severus. "Sangre Sucia". Dos palabras que creyó que jamás oiría de sus labios, y mucho menos dirigidas a ella. Cada vez que recordaba el episodio la invadía un ataque de ira. No había forma de justificarlo más. Miles de veces ellos lo habían atacado para divertirse (o defenderse de él, según Remus), porque esta vez había sido diferente? Ellos lo atacaban, Lily lo defendía. Era casi como rutina!

Potter y Black. Par de idiotas. La verdad es que Black la tenia sin cuidado, le resbalaba lo que hiciera, pese a que Remus le había dicho que todo había sido iniciado por su culpa. Pero Potter…

No sabía que le pasaba con él. A pesar de las peleas y discusiones de tantos años, Lily sabía lo que había debajo del "Arrogante y Presumido Potter".

A principios de ese año cuando recibió su insignia de prefecta se propuso vigilar mas de cerca a los merodeadores, sabia que podían traerle problemas, pero al observar mejor a James noto que cuando estaba frente a ella se comportaba muy diferente a como era en realidad con los demás, Remus se lo había dicho, pero pudo comprobarlo cada vez que lo espiaba para ver si tramaba alguna de sus bromas.

James era todo un Gryffindor con honores, como solía decir él, leal, valiente, caballeroso y orgulloso. Pero además era tierno, sensible, fiel a sus amigos, comprensivo y prestaba ayuda a todo aquel que la necesitara sin importar el color de su túnica.

Lo que a Lily realmente la irritaba era que a ella le mostraba al estúpido egocéntrico que se revolvía el pelo y jugaba con su estúpida snitch. Le parecía una persona sumamente agradable y le gustaría ser su amiga, poder acercarse.

En eso iba pensando cuando sin darse cuenta tropezó con Peter Pettegrew que corría sin mirar y calló en brazos de cierto moreno de lentes.

- Lo siento Lily, es que Peter no te vio, no te enfades con él. En realidad fue mi culpa.

Sintió encenderse sus mejillas cuando noto su pecho firme contra su espalda y unos fuertes brazos rodeando su cintura.

Rápidamente se puso de pie y se alejo unos pasos, mientras se alisaba la falda y evitaba mirar a James que en vano trataba de explicarle la situación.

- …por eso es que corría como loco, pero no fue apropósito, lo juro por mi escoba. No nos quites puntos por favor, solo nos divertíamos.

A caso creía que era una gruñona que quitaba puntos a diestro y siniestro? No había escuchado ni la mitad del discurso pero se sintió mal al oír como le pedía por favor que no hiciera algo que no estaba siquiera en sus planes. Todos la veían así? Una cascarrabias que le quitaba la diversión a todo?

Entonces volteó levantando la mirada para decirle que todo estaba bien y así poder marcharse de esa embarazosa situación. Pero al verlo, supo que lo mejor hubiera sido huir de allí como si no hubiera pasado nada.

James Potter había estado jugando en el lago con sus amigos. Tenia la camisa del uniforme completamente abierta y arremangada, mostrando un pecho totalmente bronceado donde algunas gotas de agua que brillaban bajo el sol, se empeñaban en resbalar entre sus músculos hasta enredarse en unos suaves bellos que se escondían en el borde del pantalón, estaba descalzo y llevaba el pelo mas despeinado que nunca y totalmente mojado goteando por detrás de su oreja y su cuello.

Era como contemplar un dios! Lily era consiente de lo apuesto que era pero esto era demasiado surrealista.

Se quedó ahí, de pie a pesar de que le flaqueaban las rodillas, sin poder articular palabra, respirando entrecortadamente y con ganas de sonreír como idiota.

- Lily estas bien? – preguntó el chico, con gesto preocupado.

Y ella tuvo que morderse el labio. Podía ser más tierno? Se preocupaba por ella. Además, nunca su nombre había sonado tan bien.

James se acercó cauteloso uno pasos y le tomó el rostro con ambas manos. Lily disfrutaba del contacto con un creciente calor allí donde James la tocaba.

- Estas preocupándome. Quieres que te lleve a la enfermería? Tienes el rostro sonrojado, tal vez te hizo mal el sol.

Es que ni siquiera notaba lo guapo que era. Por Merlín! Con ese hombre en frente nadie en su sano juicio culparía de un sonrojo al sol, si hasta Dumbledore se sonrojaría al verlo.

El chico aun la contemplaba con preocupación, pero Lily no podía dejar de pensar en otra cosa que en esa gotita que se había escurrido de un mechón azabache y había recorrido su rostro, rodando por su mejilla hasta posarse suavemente en la comisura del labio de James, no podía dejar de pensar en cuanto se le antojaba quitársela con la lengua. Esa gota y todas las que estaban esparcidas por el resto de su cuerpo.

El rostro de James estaba a un palmo del suyo, solo debía acercarse un poco mas y…

- Hey! Evans! Si no te conociera creería que te has enamorado de mi amigo Cornamenta!

El tono burlón de Black la sacó del trance. Sacudió la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos y miró a James a los ojos, instantáneamente, el chico de ruborizó por completo, le rehuyó la mirada y quito las manos que aun mantenía sobre su rostro como si lo hubiese quemado.

Volteo hacia donde estaba Black, quien tenía puesto solo el pantalón del uniforme y la miraba con una mezcla de arrogancia y satisfacción como si la hubiese encontrado en un pasillo prohibido a las tantas de la madrugada. A su lado Remus, se veía algo alarmado, como sin saber que reacción esperar por parte de la pelirroja y Peter junto a ellos miraba de uno en uno con confusión.

- Porque no haces un pozo y te entierras vivo, Black.

Lily giro sobre sus talones y se dirigió al castillo con la mayor entereza y orgullo que pudo juntar. Lo mejor seria quedarse adentro. Ya había sido suficiente descubrir que estaba enamorada de James Potter como para que encima Sirius Black se lo restregara en la cara.


	2. Las tontas teorias de Remus

Bueno, no es presisamente el segundo capitulo que me pidieron en los review, pero se acerca bastante, es como una continuacion, pero esta escrito como historia individual, es cortita pero espero que la disfruten tanto como yo lo hice al escribirla.

A leer!!

* * *

Las tontas teorías de Remus

Ya basta! Se decía mentalmente un James Potter que miraba a traves del vidrio de su compartimento a una pelirroja que saludaba a sus amigos en el andén.

Ya basta de idioteces. Lo último que pidió mi padre antes de morir fue que estudiara mucho y que cuidara a mamá, es la prioridad, no tengo tiempo para pelirrojas de ojos verdes este curso.

Además que caso tiene seguir insistiendo? Llevo años pidiéndole salir, aunque, a decir verdad, nunca le hice una propuesta como dios manda. De todas formas no es tan importante… o sí?

No, no lo es. Sirius dice que es un encaprichamiento, una obsesión por tanta negativa, un reto, cuando lo logre o madure se me pasará, lo que venga primero. En cambio Remus tienen esa estúpida teoría de que estoy enamorado. Tremenda estupidez.

Está bien que me guste, a quien no podría gustarle? Es preciosa, Lily tiene un cuerpo espectacular, curvas por donde la mires, es perfecta.

Y ese pelo, es como el fuego, no es un pelirrojo normal, de esos anaranjados, el de ella es rojo, casi bordó, moriría por acariciarlo, por dejarlo bailar entre mis dedos.

Y sus ojos… son espectaculares, puede matarte y revivirte con una sola mirada, y cuando está feliz son más cristalinos.

Tiene los labios más sensuales que jamás haya visto, sobre todo cuando come tostadas, es increíble que no note lo sexy que es, también cuando se enfada y los frunce… pareciera como si quisiera besar a alguien…

Cuando se enfada… hasta Dumbledore huiría de ella, recuerdo la vez que metimos a Quejicus de cabeza en el bote de abono de la profesora de herbología, hasta McGonagall se apartó.

La última vez que la hicimos con Snape no se enojó tanto, pero lloró mucho. No recuerdo haberme sentido peor que aquella vez. No es que ella me importe demasiado! Es que no me gusta hacer llorar a las mujeres.

Aunque no fue por mí que lloró, y no tendría que haberme sentido mal en realidad… a menos que…

Esa fue la última vez que se enfadó conmigo. Después vino lo del lago. Y luego no volvió a dirigirme la palabra.

Aun no se qué paso aquel día. Se quedó muy quieta mirándome fijo y no respiraba muy bien. Tal vez tenga alguna enfermedad, asma o algo. Me preocupe mucho en ese momento, no fue propio de ella, que suele enojarse tan solo oír mi nombre.

Pero se quedó ahí y cuando tome su rostro entre mis manos, sentí… sentí un escalofrío recorrerme, sentí que no había nadie más ahí que nosotros dos y… a pesar de la preocupación, tuve ganas de besarla… besarla, besarla y besarla.

Lo hubiera hecho si Sirius no hubiese interrumpido. Podría haberla besado, y tal vez si luego le hubiese pedido salir me hubiese dicho que si, y luego de varias citas le hubiese pedido que fuera mi novia y ahora mismo no estaría como un pascual aquí sentado esperando para ir a Hogwarts, estaría junto a ella despidiendo a sus padres o besándonos.

-Maldito Sirius!

Sirius y Peter que estaban comenzando una partida de ajedrez mágico dieron un salto en el asiento y lo miraron con terror. En cambio Remus salió de detrás de uno de sus nuevos libros de texto con su sonrisilla petulante de "te lo dije".

-Veo que te has dado cuenta.

James decidió mirarse los cordones de sus zapatillas.

-Darse cuenta de qué?- bramo Sirius

-Lleva un cuarto de hora mirando a Lily a través del vidrio y suspirando como colegiala. Qué crees tú?

-Y que pelo yo en todo esto?

-Pues que si no fuera por ti, sería muy probable que ahora mismo él estaría de novio con Lily.

Silencio. Peter decidió volver a su juego, en cambio Sirius y Remus intercambiaban miradas, Remus confirmando su teoría y Sirius preocupado por no oír el tipico comentario de james cada vez que Remus hablaba de su teoría, "el único enamorado aquí eres tu lunático".

-Ehh… bueno- Sirius rompió el silencio- tampoco es tan importante no? Solo es un encaprichamiento. Verdad cornamenta?

Más silencio. James lo miro a los ojos y negó lentamente con la cabeza mientras le aparecía una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

-Maldito seas Remus! Tú con tus teorías de enamoramientos. Ahora lo has convencido.

Se miraron sonriéndose los tres y suspiraron a la vez.

-Bueno habrá que convencer también a la pelirroja no?

* * *

GO!! Acepto lo que sea...


	3. Talvez mañana

Tal vez mañana

Biblioteca de Hogwarts, 7 de la tarde de un día lluvioso de primavera, dos jóvenes, una bonita pelirroja y un apuesto moreno, se encontraban aparentemente inmersos en sus estudios en una de las mesas más apartadas. Era habitual verlos juntos últimamente.

A principios del curso, su 6º año, James Potter había demostrado una madurez que nunca había tenido, era aplicado en sus estudios, y a pesar de que aun seguía con sus bromas junto a sus amigos estas habían quedado dedicadas únicamente a Filch, Lily Evans, en cambio, siempre había sido una persona estricta y por demás estudiosa, sin embargo había vuelto de las vacaciones mucho más relajada de lo que había sido, ya no quitaba puntos a diestro y siniestro, se reía mas en público e inexplicablemente había formado una pequeña amistad con James Potter.

Todo había comenzado con un trabajo de Transformaciones donde por una extraña coincidencia y unos cuantos mal entendidos habían terminado trabajando juntos, desde entonces verlos en la Sala Común, las clases, el Gran Salón, los jardines o aquella misma apartada mesa de la biblioteca, era tan normal como haberlos visto discutir en los pasillos el curso anterior.

De vez en cuando se miraban por encima de la pila de libros y apuntes que tapizaban la mesa, y se lanzaban sonrisas nerviosas antes de volver a su trabajo.

_Vamos Potter!_ Pensaba la pelirroja, _invítame de una vez! Pasaste los últimos cuatro años invitándome a estúpidas citas, ahora diré que si! Lo juro!..._

_Se ve tan tierno concentrado… Podría besarlo aquí y ahora. Grrhrr! Lo único que hace es estudiar. Maldición! No puedo creer que extrañe al arrogante y presumido que me decía que tengamos 49 hijos y formemos nuestra propia liga de Quidditch… Debo reconocer que además las bromas eran graciosas, y tenían mucho estilo…_

_Vamos James!!! Solo dilo, no lo soporto mas, esta tensión está acabando conmigo. Solo tres palabras: "Sal conmigo, Evans", las has dicho tantas veces, no te pido una declaración romántica!..._

_Por Dios esto es muy frustrante. _Lily se pasó las manos por el rostro tratando de calmar sus ansias, antes de dejar caer la cara contra los pergaminos que tenía enfrente.

-Estás agotada? Quieres que nos detengamos?- El suave susurro de James la sacó de sus pensamientos

-Oh, no, estoy bien, solo descansaba un momento- le sonrió nerviosa y siguió fingiendo que estudiaba.

_Vamos! Si no lo hago hoy, Sirius me matará por imbécil. No es tan difícil, cuantas veces la he invitado… miles… nunca ha dicho que si pero ahora las cosas son diferentes, todo ha cambiado. Soy su amigo, le importan mis sentimientos. Si la respuesta es no, no me maldecirá, ni gritará, solo me rechazará amablemente, dará alguna excusa y aquí no ha pasado nada, verdad? Seguiré siendo su amigo y planearé algo mejor para la próxima… verdad?... Son solo cinco palabras: "Te gustaría salir conmigo Lily?", solo eso… Muy bien… a la de tres._

_Uno… dos…_

-Lily?

-Mmm – la pelirroja levantó la cabeza de sus apuntes y lo miró directo a los ojos.

-Somos amigos, verdad?

Ella sonrió y asintió, mirándolo intrigada.

-Y… los amigos como nosotros se cuentan sus cosas.

-Supongo- su sonrisa flaqueó un momento ante el rumbo que tomaba la conversación.

-Incluyendo sus secretos y sus… sentimientos?

_Oh, por dios! _Lily lo miró expectante, de pronto el corazón le latía a mucha velocidad. Ahí estaba. Se lo iba a preguntar por fin.

-Pues yo quiero preguntarte una cosa, algo importante.

-Si!

-Si qué?

-Eh… Que si, que me preguntes- dijo sonriendo mientras se maldecía interiormente. _Tonta! Espera a que te pregunte primero!_

-Yo… Yo quería saber- se detuvo a mirar sus ojos. _Y si dice que no? Si reacciona mal? Si cree que me acerqué solo para ligar con ella? Si cree que me hice su amigo para ganarme sus confianza y usarla? Se sentirá traicionada y no volverá a hablarme jamás… _- quería…- Lily estaba ya en el borde de la silla aferrándose a la mesa como a un salvavidas, muerta de ansiedad – quería saber si me consideras solo tu amigo… o tu mejor amigo? – _Que?! De donde salió esta estúpida pregunta!? Mereces que te aten desnudo en las mazmorra! Sirius va a matarme!_

-Era eso? Solo eso ibas a preguntarme?- _Otra vez la frustración._

-Eh… si, solo eso- _Acaso esperaba otra cosa? Acaso quería que la invitara a salir? Idiota! Idiota! Idiota! James Potter eres un cobarde! No mereces estar en Gryffindor!_

-Pues…- _Trata de calmarte Lily, solo responde su pregunta, aunque no sea lo que querías responder, aunque lo único que quieras ahora es partirle la cara con alguno de los libros o encerrarlo en la sala común de Slytherin sin varita_. Lily respiró hondo y sonriendo le respondió- Yo creo que si lo eres. Últimamente paso más tiempo contigo, que con cualquier otra persona en este castillo… y me agrada…

_Bueno, aprovecha la oportunidad y tantea el terreno._

-Y eso significa que has sido totalmente sincera conmigo?- sonrió pícaramente mientras notaba su sonrojo, y continuó con tono juguetón- Me has contado todos tus secretos?

Lily abrió grandes los ojos y lo miró azorada.

-Mmm, casi- se miraron un momento, más serios de o que nunca se habían mirado.

_Dime que es lo que no me has contado. Dímelo! Dímelo!_

_Pregunta que es lo que no te he contado. Pregúntamelo! Pregúntamelo!_

Pasaron los segundos y nadie habló.

-Y tú? Me lo has contado todo?- _Ja! Bien hecho Lily, devuelve el golpe! Quien se ruboriza ahora Potter?_

-Mmm… casi…

Siguieron en silencio, mirándose a los ojos. Hasta que se les acercó la bibliotecaria para avisarles que ya iba a cerrar la biblioteca, que devolvieran todos los libros a sus estantes correspondientes.

-Bueno, creo que tendremos que terminar esto en la Sala Común, no crees?- preguntó ames mientras juntaban sus cosas.

-Si, cuando regresemos de cenar, muero de hambre.

Otra vez silencio.

-Mmm, Lily?

-Dime- _Otra vez los nervios. Contrólate Lily!_

-Crees que podrías ayudarme mañana con el trabajo de pociones? No se me da muy bien y Slughorn no me tiene mucha estima que digamos.

-Por supuesto- sonrió

-Y… he pensado, que si hace buen tiempo podríamos… no se… bajar hasta el lago… y estudiar allí. No crees?

Sonrió aun mas mientras asentía. No estaba todo perdido. La había invitado al lago! Tal vez mañana le hiciera la pregunta que esperaba, pensó mientras salía de la biblioteca delante de James, sin imaginar que él, pensaba exactamente lo mismo.


	4. Acosos

Acosos

Llevaba meditándolo hacia casi un mes, y la salida de Hogsmeade de la próxima semana le venia perfecta, si James no le pedía una cita, lo haría ella.

El único problema era que cada vez que lo intentaba terminaba echándose atrás. Era muy importante la respuesta, por eso dudaba tanto, no era para nada falta de valentía como decía Alice.

Hacia tres horas que estaba sentada en ese rincón de la Sala Común, exactamente como la había dejado James al marcharse al entrenamiento con el equipo de Quidditch, y hacia mas o menos 20 minutos que Remus junto a Black y Pettegrew habían bajado de su habitación y se habían sentado cerca del fuego encendido de la chimenea, el primero había sacado uno de sus libros y los otros dos jugaban una partida de ajedrez mágico.

Una idea rondaba su cabeza pelirroja desde que los había visto venir. Con Remus lo había intentado hasta cansarse y lo único que había logrado era que el licántropo hullera de ella cada vez que notaban que se quedaban a solas, con Pettegrew no tendría resultado, si llegaba siquiera a insinuar que quería hacerle unas preguntas lo mas seguro era que el pobre chico mojara sus pantalones, además de que no creía que el tuviese la información que ella necesitaba.

En cambio Black… era el mejor amigo, el hermano, el gemelo perdido, prácticamente compartían el mismo cerebro… el tenia que saberlo, aunque era menos probable que hablara, para colmo últimamente se había vuelto muy hostil con ella (mas de lo estrictamente necesario teniendo en cuenta que se llevaban peor que mal).

Pero es que no lo soportaba mas! Estaba desesperada y Black era su última opción, su última carta. Si no lograba sonsacárselo a él, tendría que echarse al vacio con los ojos cerrados, y rogarle a Merlín y a todos los santos muggles que James la atrapara antes de caer, estrellándose contra el suelo salpicándolo todo de sangre.

Un año entero, un año, cuatro meses y 17 días exactos desde que supo que estaba enamorada, esperando por una dichosa cita, algún indicio por parte de él.

Pero nada… ok, un año era cosa de niños comparado con el tiempo que él había esperado por ella, por alguna respuesta afirmativa, pero la diferencia ahí estaba! Ella no era James! Él era atento, paciente y perseverante… en cambio Lily… no era capaz de esperar tanto.

Había llegado la hora de la verdad. Se levanto de su sitio decidida y se acerco al grupo con la valentía por delante.

-Black!- lo llamó sonando mas ruda de lo que pretendía.

El aludido solo frunció el ceño sin quitar su vista del tablero de ajedrez que compartía con Peter.

-Que es lo que desea su alteza real Evans de sus súbditos?

Sus mejillas se tornaron del color de su cabello al instante y tubo ganas de abofetear al chico con todas sus fuerzas, pero le pareció que no estaría bien comenzar así, así que suavizo el tono.

-Pues… yo – notaba como la sonrisa burlona de Remus se iba ampliando más y mas a medida que hablaba, era obvio que estaba escuchando a pesar de que no quitaba la vista de su lectura. – yo… me gustaría hablar un momento contigo.

-Habla- fue todo lo que dijo el chico mientras movía su caballo para que atacara a la reina de Peter, aun sin voltear a mirarla.

Esto le estaba costando horrores, mas le valía al maldito soltarle lo que quería oír luego porque sino se las pagaría caro.

-Podríamos hablar a solas? En el pasillo?

Entonces Sirius lentamente volteó a verla con los ojos entrecerrados y los labios apretados en una clara mueca de disgusto y desconfianza.

-Es que ya no te alcanza con James? Yo no iré por detrás de ti.

A que venia eso? Acaso estaba celoso o algo?

-Vamos Black! Solo quiero hablar contigo!

El animago soltó un suspiro antes de levantarse cansinamente y marchar hasta la salida.

-Si no quitas esa estúpida sonrisa Remus haré que te tragues ese libro en lo que te lo cuento- le susurro al oído antes de seguir al moreno.

Una vez fuera y seguros de que el lugar estaba desierto, Lily lo miro sin saber bien como empezar.

-Muy bien, que narices quieres Evans?

-Yo, quería preguntarte algo acerca de James.

-Y no puedes preguntárselo a él acaso?

-Si pudiera preguntárselo a él, puedes estar seguro de que no te lo preguntaría a ti.

Silencio. La ceja derecha de Sirius fue elevándose a medida que la sonrisilla burlona numero 2 marca Sirius Black le pintaba los labios.

-Así que ahora es mi turno. Vas a acosarme a mí también.

-Co-como que acosarte? Y como es eso de que ta-tambien?- pregunto nerviosa.

-Vamos pelirroja- siguió sonriendo- que James viva en su nube particular color de rosa y no se de cuenta de nada no quiere decir que los demás debamos hacernos los tontos.- cara de confusión por parte de Lily- Has dejado bastante paranoico a Lunático, gracias a Merlín que no atacaste a Peter porque sino no la cuenta, es un poco susceptible con este tipo de cosas.

Silencio otra vez.

-Ok, de acuerdo, tu ganas – suspiro resignada- me lo dirás tú entonces?

-Si Remus no lo hizo que diablos fue lo que se te metió en esa cabeza que te hizo pensar que yo si te diría algo?

Ya estaba dicho, sabía reconocer cuando había perdido. Su pose de gamberro, el tono desafiante, la mirada burlona… Podría rogarle de rodillas y el maldito no le diría nada.

Se apoyo contra la pared fría del pasillo y resbalo hasta quedar sentada con las rodillas contra el pecho. Se paso las manos por el rostro tratando de calmarse, cosa que no dio resultado. Miro a su acompañante que todavía mantenía su sonrisilla aunque parecía perder fuerza.

-Es que no lo entiendes! – estalló elevando el tono de voz- necesito saberlo, necesito saber porque ya no me pide citas, si ya se ha olvidado de mi, o si al conocerme mejor he dejado de gustarle, si se ha enamorado de alguien mas, o que diablos es lo que pasa. Es que acaso siempre fui un juego y ahora ha decidido madurar!? Por favor Sirius! Tienes que decirme algo. No quiero sufrir por esto, no quiero terminar tirada sin poder sacármelo de adentro.

Sirius que se había sentido un poco aprensivo al verla derrumbarse de esa forma, no pudo más que sonreírle comprensivamente cuando escucho la última frase. Se sentó a su lado y le tomo una mano entre las suyas.

-Óyeme, primero que nada, trata de tranquilizarte.- dijo suavemente, abandonando toda la arrogancia y hostilidad de hace un rato.

-He caído Sirius. He caído como una tonta y ahora no se que hacer. – susurro.

-Así que por fin la prefecta perfecta ha caído en las redes de un merodeador.

-Déjalo quieres- sonrió a la vez que lo golpeaba amistosamente en el hombro.

Se quedaron unos momentos así, uno junto al otro, hombro con hombro, la situación de por si era bastante irreal, cualquiera que pasara por allí y los viera sentados juntos contra la pared como si fueran viejos amigos podría pensar que se ha vuelto loco.

-Me lo dirás?- pregunto Lily de pronto, Sirius la miró saliendo de sus pensamientos- no quiero presionarte, si es algo que no puedes decir, o es un secreto solo déjalo, no me lo digas, no voy a obligarte a traicionarlo, tu eres su amigo, lo mas importante para él. No quiero provocarles problemas…

El moreno la oía y a pesar de lo que Lily le estaba diciendo podía notar un pequeño toque de suplica en su voz, como si a la vez que le preguntaba si podía contárselo, estuviera conteniéndose para no amenazarlo con su varita.

Se miraron fijamente.

-Te gusta de verdad o solo de momento?

Ella desvió la mirada que había mantenido expectante sobre el muchacho y se sonrojo mientras volvía a sonreír. Volvió la vista y lo miro directo a los ojos.

-Lo quiero mas de lo que estoy dispuesta a reconocer delante de ti.

El chico miro al frente y asintió meditando las palabras de la pelirroja a la vez que se contagiaba de su sonrisa.

-No puedo decirte lo que siente o no James, no voy a traicionar su confianza - dijo sin mirarla, hizo una pausa y suspiro- pero te diré una cosa. Muchas veces uno hace preguntas porque si, o por el gusto de preguntar, a veces por costumbre… James nunca fue de esos. Si te hace una pregunta es porque realmente le interesa la respuesta. Desde que murió su padre, él a madurado mucho, incluso llegó a contagiarme un poco.- rio un momento y volteo para mirar a Lily nuevamente- y… al madurar se dio cuenta de que algunas respuestas eran mas importante que otras, se dio cuenta cuan importantes eran para él, y darse cuenta de eso, Lily, hace que preguntar se vuelva mas difícil.

Se miraron largamente en silencio hasta que a Lily se le iluminó el rostro con una gran sonrisa.

-Lily, él a dejado de preguntar no porque ya no le interese, sino porque le teme demasiado a algunas respuestas.

Entonces Lily se le abalanzo con fuerza y abrazo al chico, sorprendiéndolo por un momento.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias, Sirius gracias.

-Oye!- dijo riendo por la efusividad de la chica- no me abraces de esa forma que si me ve Cornamenta me pega un puñetazo.

Sirius se puso de pie y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-No creo que lo haga.

-A que te refieres?

-Sabes hacia donde voy ahora mismo?- el chico la miro confuso- hacia el campo de Quidditch.

Él le sonrió ampliamente.

-Lo último que hará cuando te vea será pegarte un puñetazo. Te lo aseguro.

Ambos suspiraron a la vez.

-Bueno, ya vete pelirroja. No lo hagas esperar más.

Cuando Lily volteo y salió corriendo escaleras abajo, Sirius no pudo contenerse y le gritó.

-Y deja de acorralar a jóvenes inocentes en los pasillos oscuros, Evans.

La risa cantarina de Lily le llego a los oídos seguida de una respuesta.

-No se si pueda contenerme de acorralarlo cuando vea a James, Black, aunque no se si él sea del todo un chico inocente.


	5. A Hogsmeade y a donde tu quieras

A Hogsmeade y a donde tú quieras

Llevaba 5 minutos parada en medio del vestíbulo intentando decidirse, había llegado corriendo hasta allí y al mirar hacia los jardines por las puertas de roble y ver la lluvia torrencial no pudo más que detenerse.

No le apetecía mucho empaparse hasta los huesos, además tampoco es que no podía esperar hasta que él volviese a la sala común no?... no quería parecer desesperada, corriendo como posesa con semejante tormenta solo para pedirle ir a Hogsmeade… Encima, probablemente James estaría con un humor de perros por haber entrenado con ese clima, seguro querría darse una ducha calientita y cambiarse antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa…

Que más daba! Se moría por hablar con él…

Hechó a correr por el empinado césped hacia el campo de Quidditch cruzándose a mitad de camino con casi todo el equipo de Gryffindor que la miraron como si estuviera loca.

Llego a los vestuarios y asomo la cabeza dentro. No se veía a nadie, pero si la puerta estaba abierta significaba que el capitán debía estar allí aun, se oía el ruido de las duchas y una voz masculina que tarareaba una canción, Lily sonrió al notar que no desafinaba para nada.

Entró cautelosamente y cerró la puerta tras ella. Observo alrededor, en unas bancas a un costado había un uniforme escarlata completamente embarrado, unas botas igualmente sucias y unas gafas redondas, a un lado la escoba de James. Supuso que estarían solos, pues no vio nada más fuera de lugar.

Saco su varita y comenzó a secar su pelo y ropa empapadas por la lluvia. Estaba feliz, Lo que Sirius le había dicho hacia momentos la había hecho tremendamente feliz, igualmente comenzó a sentirse nerviosa, jamás había hecho algo como aquello, lo tradicional seria aceptar la cita, no proponerla. De todas formas le importaba bien poco, solo quería estar con James.

El sonido de la ducha seso y por un momento sus nervios aumentaron.

Si haber visto a James con la camisa abierta hace dos años había hecho que descubriera su amor por él, esto era estar en la gloria. Cómo una persona podía cambiar en tan poco tiempo, cómo podía ser que aquellos músculos perfectos en su abdomen se habían puesto aun más perfectos, cómo podía James Potter volverla loca con solo aparecer en la misma habitación en que ella estaba…

El cabello completamente mojado y más despeinado que nunca, sugestivamente desnudo salvo por la toalla de Gryffindor que tenia bien sujeta en la cintura. El chico salió de entre los vapores del área de las duchas y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Lily que apenas podía respirar, antes siquiera de percatarse de su presencia se llevo una mano hacia el pelo y lo desordeno aun mas mojando todo a su alrededor.

-Lily!!? – Su rostro tenía una mezcla de alegría y sorpresa con un leve sonrojo.

Ella no pudo más que sonreír, de un momento a otro había perdido la capacidad del habla.

-Está todo bien? Sucedió algo?

-Yo… eh… está todo bien… yo venía a hablar un momento contigo- balbuceo. _Diablos! Tenía que sonrojarse todo el tiempo?_

-Oh! Bueno… aguarda un minuto a que me vista.

Lily asintió sin dejar de comérselo con los ojos.

Cinco segundos más tarde la sonrisa de James se había ampliado y se había vuelto un tanto burlona.

-Si quieres… no se … podrías…- movió su dedo en círculos delante de Lily – voltearte.

-Si… lo siento.

Le dio la espalda rápidamente. Si le ponían un espejo delante estaba segura de que no podría distinguir su cabeza de una quaffle. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan avergonzada. Estaba perdiendo el control. Debía pensar en cualquier cosa que no fuera en James Potter desnudo y mojado detrás de ella o cometería una locura.

-Y… que tal el entrenamiento?- _Eso es Lily! Concéntrate en cosas triviales._

La voz de James le contesto desde su espalda.

-Bien… No ha sido fácil con este tiempo pero tampoco ha sido en vano. Debemos estar preparados para jugar con cualquier condición climática- rio un momento- aunque el pequeño Bill Weasley parecía querer matarme con la mirada, fue uno de sus primeros entrenamientos y jamás había volado con una lluvia como esta.

Lily rio también imaginando al tierno pelirrojo.

-Ya puedes voltear si quieres – dijo James mientras se ponía las medias y las zapatillas.

La pelirroja lo miró y lo vió tremendamente guapo, sentado en el banco y aun sin camisa. Tomó aire y comenzó a lo que venía.

-Y… tienes algo planeado para la próxima semana?

-Te refieres a la salida a Hogsmeade?- Lily asintió- pues, pensé que si pudiéramos escaparnos un momento me gustaría mostrarte un lugar. No es nada del otro mundo, pero es un sitio al que suelo ir con los chicos y quiero que lo conozcas, te va a gustar mucho!

_Un momento! Acaso esta insinuando que iremos juntos?_

-Quieres decir que iré contigo? Tú y yo? Juntos?

Debió notársele mas el asombro que la alegría que sentía porque James, que estaba atándose los cordones de sus zapatillas se detuvo y alzo la cabeza para mirarla directo a los ojos, y muy serio.

-Eh… en la última reunión lo pidió Mc Gonagall, recuerdas? – Lily lo miró confusa, _Que pinta Mc Gonagall en esto?_ – Armó grupos con los prefectos que irían al pueblo, para que ayudásemos a los profesores por la situación fuera de Hogwarts, la seguridad y todo eso. Y a ti y a mí, los premios anuales, nos puso juntos. Pidió que nos mantuviéramos así y que cuantos más seamos mejor.

Así que se había hecho un lio por nada, había acorralado a Remus y a Sirius para nada, de todas formas iría con él. Y además ya había planeado todo! Porque no había oído lo de los grupos en la reunión? Seguramente porque había estado toda la semana planeando como acorralar a los amigos de James y no había pensado en nada más.

-De todas formas- la voz de James la sacó de sus pensamientos, lo miró, él se levantó y camino hacia los casilleros dándole la espalda mientras revolvía buscando dios sabe que. – Si no te apetece ir conmigo, no hay problema. Ya sabes, si tienes planes o has… has quedado, tal vez pueda cubrirte con la profesora un par de horas…

Este chico era un sol, si hasta se ofrecía a ayudarla a verse con un supuesto alguien a pesar de él mismo, se notaba que esta costándole decirle todo aquello, seguía sin mirarla a la cara, su voz había dejado ese tono risueño y despreocupado de hace momentos volviéndose algo mas ruda, y los músculos de su espalda se notaban tensos.

-No quiero que me malinterpretes, no es que me lo haya tomado como… como una cita, le pedí a los chicos que vinieran con nosotros, incluso a Alice, tu amiga, pero ella me dijo que se vería con Frank en el pueblo, Sirius me dijo que iba a salir con alguien y no quiso decirme con quien y Remus y Peter no irán, van a ir a la biblioteca porque Peter tiene problemas con algunas materias. No quería que te sintieras incomoda conmigo, ya sé que hace mucho que somos amigos y eso, pero te he pedido muchas veces que salieras conmigo y ya sé que siempre has dicho que no… por eso… yo… ya sabes… - termino diciendo, dejó de revolver su casillero y se quedó allí inmóvil, respirando agitadamente.

Lily había estado mirándolo todo el rato tratando de decirle algo pero sin poder, ya que el chico había soltado todo de carrerilla, ella a la vez trataba de contenerse, veía la espala de James, ancha y limpia y se moría de ganas de abrazarlo y hacerle saber lo que ella pensaba de todo lo que había dicho.

Sin más se acerco y apoyo la palma de su mano en ese huequito que se forma en medio a la altura de la cintura, su piel era tan suave como lo parecía.

Él de golpe se tenso aun mas, Lily lo sentía temblar bajo su mano y sonrió al descubrir el poder que podía ejercer sobre él. Mas confiada le habló.

-James- susurro a medida que se acercaba aun más y subía suavemente su mano recorriéndolo hasta posarla sobre una de sus hombros a la vez que apoyaba su mentón sobre el otro.

-Lily- susurro él devuelta.

-Sabes porque estoy aquí? – continuo sin mover un musculo.

-Porque querías hablar conmigo – respondió con un hilo de voz

-Si… quiero preguntarte una cosa.

-Dime.

-Es… es un poco tonto, no sé cómo es que no oí a la profesora en la reunión, pero es lo que venía a hacer, así que te lo preguntare de todos modos – cerró los ojos y suspiró – Quieres venir conmigo a Hogsmeade la próxima semana?

Silencio.

Al estar tan cerca, podía sentir el corazón de James latiendo tan frenético como el de ella misma.

Suavemente el chico se volteo logrando que ambos quedaran frente a frente con sus narices casi rozándose, sus cuerpos muy juntos, una pequeña mano de Lily en su cuello, una mano de James se atrevió a posarse en su cintura.

-Iría contigo a Hogsmeade y a donde tu quisieras Lily, no hacía falta que lo preguntaras, creí que lo sabías.- susurro sobre sus labios.

Ambos sonrieron y se miraron un momento a los ojos.

Lily no podía mas, veía como James miraba sus labios pero no se movía, simplemente la miraba, acaso estaba esperándola? Estaba dejándola dar el primer paso? No se detuvo a pensarlo mucho más. Con un rápido movimiento capturo los labios del chico entre los suyos.

Si alguna vez se lo hubiera imaginado (cosa que si había hecho) nunca hubiese podido descubrir a que sabían sus labios, no sabían a chocolate, no sabían a dulces, ni siquiera sabían a menta, era un sabor único y a la vez irresistible, sabia simplemente a James, James contra sus labios, James con su sabor inundando cada rincón de su oca, James y sus latidos junto a los propios de ella, James en su cintura apretándola más contra si, James jugando en su espalda, mas y mas arriba hasta enredarse en su pelo, James, James y mas James.

Cuando sentía que su corazón iba a explotar, se separo para mirarlo y convencerse de que todo era real. El moreno aun tenía los ojos cerrados y se mordía el labio como saboreando lo que acababa de suceder, cuando la miró, Lily sintió que una gran ola de chocolate derretido la golpeaba, haciéndola flotar. Y es que no podía siquiera sentir el suelo bajo sus pies!

-Lily quieres…

-Si quiero.

James sonrió suavemente.

-No sabes lo que iba a preguntarte.

-No me importa, que sea lo que tú quieras.

El chico amplió más su sonrisa.

-Iba a pedirte que fueras mi novia.

Ella fingió pensarlo un momento.

-No cambia mi respuesta –respondió a la vez que pasaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y volvía a besarlo.


End file.
